We request funding to support the 2003 Gordon Research Conference on Molecular Cell Biology. This conference focuses on recent developments in cell biology that will be key for revealing the mechanisms underlying genetic diseases and providing insights into methods for the prevention, diagnosis and therapy of human diseases. A basic knowledge of cell biology will be required to understand the defects in cell function that cause human diseases, including many cancers, cardiovascular pathologies, defective immune responses, sleep disorders, hypertension, diabetes, and neurodegenerative disorders. The meeting is unique in its goals of diversity and scientific excellence, combined with generating an environment for linking fundamental cell biologic processes to such disease mechanisms. The organizers are Susan Wente (at Vanderbilt University) and Erin O'Shea (at University of California, San Francisco). The program is designed to emphasize cutting-edge science that leads to new paradigms for regulating cell physiology, as well as innovative approaches to cell biology. A wide range of topics is represented, including cell cycle regulation, chromatin organization, signal transduction, organelle biogenesis, development, protein and vesicular trafficking, genetic diseases, as well as genomic approaches to cell biology and disease. The meeting will bring together and foster discussion among world-renowned cell biologists. Participants will present their most recent and exciting results involving a number of model systems and using a variety of novel technical strategies. Nine sessions, with four or five major talks, are planned. At the end of several sessions, short oral presentations on breaking developments will be included. Thirty-nine speakers, all leaders in their fields, have agreed to attend; over 30 percent of these are women. Daily poster sessions will enable all participants to present and discuss their most recent results. The conference format will provide extensive areas for informal discussion among speakers, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students. This grant requests partial support for this exciting meeting.